villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Jessica Bailey
Jessica Bailey '''is a secondary villainess in ''Date A Live II. ''She is one of the 10 Wizards from Deus.Ex.Machina Industries that transfer into Anti Spirit Team with a secret mission to capture Princess and Shido Itsuka. They were given the authority from the higher ups to have the ability to act on their own at any given time without having to follow order from the AST. She is voiced by Yuko Kaida. History No one knows anything past Jessica, despite being a remarkable villainess in the anime, she was not presented tragically or nothing of her history, all that is known is that she was a faithful and loyal Wizard in DEM Industries serving blindly Wescott, being able to do inhuman things for him, only for him to recognize her as the strongest Adeptus world, it is possible that she has previously worked in the Special Sorcery Service which was located in England. Biography Jessica is the third strongest DEM Wizard. Like the other DEM Wizards she's concerned with receiving Issac's favor and completing his orders first, and personal morals a distant second. Such as going along with the plan to attack Tohka while she was in a heavily crowded area, despite misgivings, just because Issac ordered it. Was the leader of the DEM Wizards sent to the AST after the island incident to "help out" with the authority to act on their own in order to accomplish Issac's mission of finding and capturing Shido and Tohka at the first opportunity shown. Arrogantly considers herself and the other DEM wizards helping the AST as elites helping out immature amateurs only until they complete their own secret mission. Seemed to have enjoyed giving radical orders to the AST without explaining anything other than having the backing of the higher ups and protests would be a waste of breath. Is extremely jealous of Ellen and Mana being more powerful and therefore closer to Issac. After losing to Mana Takamiya in their first battle she somehow got her powers severely charged up allowing her to use the Red Licorice, a combat version of the White Licorice test type for their second battle. However, this would burn her out in hours and not years overwhelming her mentality causing her to go berserk. So in her attempts to kill Mana during their second battle in Battle of Tengu Heaven she was completely ignoring any damage she dealt to her own comrades and the surrounding area. When she was approaching her limit Mana dealt her a terminal blow, killing her. Her last words were wondering if Issac would finally notice her. Personality Jessica, as her boss Wescott, has an interest in experimental destruction, driven by natural interest in destroying the organization is known as Ratatoskr since she seemed to have a strong sense of ambition, but at the expense of its becoming so arrogant and vain. A bit like Minerva, she remains composed even disregarding their previous experiences, particularly those that are not considered working longer. She seems to be using the Wizards of DEM Industries that were with her to the AST as prototypes to promote the creation of a being able to defeat members of Ratatoskr and the sealed Spirits, an objective that is eerily similar to their relationships. Jessica is a sinister individual, having immense hatred against those aligned with members of the AST and Ratatoskr. She also has no problem in manipulating others with her autordade Adeptus for their own means and even seems to like doing it. Rarely, it has been seen to lose her composure and her rivals in DEM Industries. She is not above taking advantage of others as much as the other Adeptus. She seems to have no regard for making any kind of human life and brings joy to have her. However, unlike any of the other Wizards, she is motivated by what appears to be a personal reason, even saying that she is loyal to Wescott. Although it is not yet clear, she mentioned several times that she wants to be recognized by Wescott by her actions, not known if she only wanted power or if she really loved Wescott, she is also very arrogant and inhuman when her plans fail constatemente, being able to trounce anyone in her path, incluinding her partners. Appearance Jessica looks like a 25 year old to 30 years old, his skin is white, his hair is dark red and is slightly curled at points, but soft at the same time, and his eyes are bright blue, she has a large and fairly high, despite being a woman, she most often uses his social and military toothpick in public or social settings. She appears to be of English origin due to DEM company locate in England, including many Wizards of the DEM Industries are British and some others are from other states of Europe. In battle she uses a Combat Dark red and black with a little magic Realizer jet on her coast, with a large and heavy gun which is also magic that shoots several green lasers at bagicos were simple lasers, she shoots in different ways depending on how the form of the gun is placed. Plot Episode 5 - Diva Was the first episode that Jessica made her apparition, early in the episode Jessica appeared soon after Ryouko Kusakabe quarreled with Sansa Tsukamoto by legalizing the entry of Wizards of the DEM Industries in the AST to continue to exist, she formally arrived and presenting started soon after the first operation when the AST to try to kill Miku Izayoi, the Spirit that manifested itself when trying to cause a new Spacequake in the town. Powers and Abilities *Magi-Tech' It is a common power in Wizards, magic is given by science in humans to combat the Spirits. *'Combat Realizer Units' A CR-Unit is a suit of mechanical armor with weapons that are equipped with a Realizer. The CR-Unit enhances a normal human that has been trained to use the CR-Unit into a superhuman within that person's limit. *'Realizer''' A piece of technology that is best described as an object that makes things that are normally impossible, possible. The novel never clearly explained what it is, but does show some of its functions. *'Combat Wiring Suit' The standard combat wiring suit of the AST is usually worn around the AST base and underneath the CR-Unit when a user is in combat. The combat wiring suit is only used for an emergency or in combat, without a CR-unit, as it contains a basic Realizer unit on it. *'Magi Gun' A pistol that shoots magic in the form of laser. *'Scarlet Licorice' A powerful Realizer combat experiment made for destruction. Gallery Ep5tR.png JlCrazymode.png DALjessicaE6.png DALjessicaE9.png 1609914_296807050479100_3311533283713121196_n.jpg 10414498_686192594749109_6074494731285659560_n.png 10421170_686193748082327_6099650990581365052_n.png 10441373_686194134748955_4948259259750468672_n.png 10450527_683053945062974_4894531826279543055_n.png Girl Squad Attacking (Villainess).jpg 10178097 673685379333164 3936556266617658606 n.jpg 10277818 673690295999339 54476953602951258 n.jpg Trivia *Jessica's personality is similar to the Medusa Gorgon, both seem crazy psychotic in combat about to kill even her own partners. *Although Ellen was the most evil human villainess, Jessica was the most striking in the anime, she showed what Wescott is able to make his sovereignty, leaving the servants to follow him loyally. *Jessica was the most terrible Wizard so far. *Jessica was the first human from DEM Industries to die. *Jessica is considered the 5 most evil villainess in Date A Live. Category:Mature Category:Spoilers Category:Anime Villains Category:Nazis Category:Manga Villains Category:Date A Live villains Category:Villainesses Category:Humans Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Military Villains Category:Mass Murderer Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Nihilists Category:Doujin Soft Villains Category:Destroyers Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Xenophobes Category:Usurper Category:Trap Master Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Hatemongers Category:Terrorists Category:Minion Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Sociopaths Category:Mastermind Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Vehicular Villains Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Psychopath Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Child-Abusers Category:Fearmongers Category:Traitor Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Laser-Users Category:Sadists Category:Gunmen Category:Bombers Category:Torturer Category:Leader Category:Dark Messiah Category:Warmonger Category:Jerks Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Warlords Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Henchmen Category:Child Murderer Category:Abusers Category:Cheater Category:Evil Ruler Category:Slavedrivers Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Hypocrites Category:Social Darwinists Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Extremists Category:Elitist Category:Fascists Category:Fighter Category:Speedster Category:Mutilators Category:Brutes Category:Disciplinarians Category:Summoners Category:Pawns Category:Obsessed Category:Movie Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Tragic Villain Category:Egomaniacs Category:Magi-Tech Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Envious Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Power Hungry Category:Serial Killers Category:Supervillains Category:Outright Villains Category:Rivals Category:Barbarian Category:Killjoy Category:Stranglers Category:Complete Monster Category:Deceased Villains